My Wet Dreams With Men! Why Should You?
by Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa
Summary: Hari ini Ibuki terus menggoda para anak perempuan. Malam ini Ibuki dapat tamparan telak dari Shindou. Malam ini Ibuki bermimpi sangat indah. "HA? Kapan aku pernah menyuruhmu begitu?" /"Lho, bukannya dari kemarin kau terus menggoda anak perempuan? Kau mengataiku cantik, mengatai Mizukawa-san cantik, bahkan-"/"DASAR KIPER AMATIRAN MESUM!"/"Perasaan manusia itu... memang menarik ya!"


_**Minna, apa kabar? **__** wah, Karen sudah lama nih gak ke fandom xD. Saking sibuknya sama tugas, jadi gak ada waktu buat bikin fict deh :'( dan ngomong-ngomong, untuk fict Fujoshi Hunting! Yaoi Island, Karen harap Minna bersabar ya~ fictnya masih proses chp berikutnya xD. Nee, kali ini bawa fict baru~ seperti biasa rate M (sebenarnya mau T, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah M, wkwk.)**_

**My Wet Dreams With Men! Why Should You?** _©Karen Illushinonist BidoNagisa_

**Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy** _© Level-5_

Rate: **M**

Main chara: **Munemasa Ibuki X Shindou Takuto**

**WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, LEMON, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

.

.

(Kata-kata yang di-_Italic_ begitu panjang adalah kejadian dalam mimpi Ibuki XD).

**xXx**

* * *

"Ah, Aoi kau sangat cantik sekali hari ini~"

"Terimakasih, Ibuki-_kun_. Aku merasa senang ada anak lelaki yang memujiku."

Aoi bersemu merah, sedikit. Baru pertama kalinya dikatai cantik oleh anak lelaki yang belum lama ia kenal. Bahkan Tenma, belum pernah mengatainya begitu.

Dengan cekatan, Ibuki segera mengambil handuk yang disodorkan Aoi, segera mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk lembut itu. Jujur saja, hari ini sangat panas, dan suhu tubuh Ibuki juga ikut memanas, entah mengapa.

"Mizukawa-_san_, sepertinya hari ini semuanya sangat bersemangat ya! Hey, lihatlah." Aoi memegang lengan Mizukawa yang masih berwajah datar, seperti biasanya. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Ibuki justru ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan dua manajer perempuan itu—atau hanya pembicaraan Aoi—.

"Mizukawa, kau sangat anggun hari ini."

Kedua kalinya, Ibuki memuji gadis siang ini. Pertama Aoi, kedua Mizukawa. Memang, tidak heran bagi kebanyakan anak lelaki yang menggoda teman perempuannya, setidaknya begitu pemikiran Minaho. Tapi melihat yang melakukan hal itu adalah Ibuki, tentu saja ia segera memandang Manabe, memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

"Manabe-_kun_, apa menurutmu Ibuki-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" anak Detektif itu bertanya pada si ahli matematika. Sementara yang ditanya langsung membenarkan sedikit kacamatanya, dan ikut memandangi Ibuki tajam.

"Aku tidak yakin, Minaho-_kun_. Kelihatannya Ibuki-_kun_ melakukan hal-hal yang kurang baik daritadi pagi." Jawab Manabe sekenanya. Sedari tadi pagi, Manabe melihat Ibuki—sangat sering menengok ke arahnya—, dan Manabe menyadari bahwa Ibuki sedang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin dia demam?" tanya Minaho sekali lagi, Manabe hanya menggeleng kali ini.

"Eh tunggu, kau bilang 'Melakukan hal-hal yang kurang baik' maksudmu?" kali ini Minaho bertanya karena jawaban Manabe sebelumnya.

"Iya. Daritadi pagi dia terus memuji Aoi-_san_ dan Mizukawa-_san_. Dibilang cantik lah, anggun lah, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan berkata—"

"Nozaki... hari ini gerakanmu terlihat sangat seksi."

Manabe menghentikan perkataannya karena ada suara yang lebih tinggi menyaingi suaranya. Minaho lalu memperhatikan pada Ibuki yang bilang hal barusan, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada Nozaki yang nampaknya biasa-biasa saja.

"Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang dikatakan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu, lalu ia melangkah pergi menuju Lapangan kembali.

"Sudah kuduga, dia akan bilang seperti itu." Manabe kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir merosot, mencoba menyambungkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Minaho tampak sedang berpikir.

"Analisisku mengatakan ini adalah hal yang wajar. Ibuki-_kun_ bersikap seperti itu karena ia sedang mengalami masa puber. _Nee_, kau setuju denganku kan, Manabe-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah ingat pernah mengalami hal ini selama aku puber. Lebih tepatnya, saat aku mulai mengalami masa puber."

"Tidak semuanya, Manabe-_kun_. Mungkin saja Ibuki-_kun_ memang tipe orang yang seperti itu." Minaho kembali menjelaskan. Lalu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Terserah kau saja deh~" sementara Manabe sudah akan kembali berlatih sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena perkataan Minaho selanjutnya.

"Hey, Manabe-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

"Ibuki-_kun_ tidak akan bilang kalau kita juga seksi, kan?"

"JANGAN TANYA AKU. YANG PUNYA ANALISIS KAN KAMU!"

**xXx**

Hari sudah menjelang petang, dan sedari tadi latihan, Ibuki sama sekali kurang bisa fokus. Entah kenapa perhatiannya justru selalu teralih pada hal-hal yang kurang baik. Aoi ketika berjongkok untuk mengambil minuman lah, Mizukawa yang berlari mengikuti Kuroiwa-_kantoku_ lah, Nozaki yang—menurutnya—melakukan gerakan-gerakan seksi lah, bahkan pada Konoha yang menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa, tapi dia mengira ditatap oleh seorang Loli.

"Aku kenapa ya." Ibuki bergumam pelan. Hari ini semuanya sudah kembali duluan, hanya dia saja yang pasalnya memang suka berlatih sampai larut. Ibuki duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan kaki terulur, sambil memikirkan kenapa dia melakukan hal-hal yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aneh. Masa iya yang dibilang Minaho benar. Aku sedang mengalami masa puber." Dia kembali bergumam, mengingat kembali kata-kata Minaho yang menurutnya juga kurang wajar, tapi toh, memang kenyataannya dia melakukannya.

"Heh, Ibuki—"

Pandangannya langsung teralih karena ada yang memanggilnya. Suara Shindou. Ibuki langsung menoleh ke arah Shindou yang sedang menyeka keringatnya.

"Shindou. Kenapa kau disini?"masih asik memperhatikan, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih dulu.

"Aku mau berlatih lebih hari ini. Kau belum kembali? Kenapa duduk disitu?" kali ini Shindou yang bertanya.

"Istirahat sebentar, sebelum berlatih lagi. Hey Shindou, kenapa aku menggoda gadis-gadis ya seharian ini? Apa aku sedang mengalami masa puber?"

"Mungkin iya."

Shindou hanya menjawab sekenanya, baru pertama kali dilontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Hey, jawabannya singkat amat. Aku ingin tahu benar, Shindou."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Shindou yang pasalnya memang kelelahan sehabis berlatih, kembali menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangannya. Karena disana sudah tidak ada handuk lagi.

Ibuki diam-diam terus memperhatikan Shindou, dan tanpa sadar lidahnya menyapu bibirnya pelan.

Shindou yang samar-samar melihatnya langsung bertanya;

"Hey, kau apa-apaan sih, lapar? Makan sana. Pulang cepat, jangan diam disini terus, disini tidak ada makanan." Shindou menyuruh Ibuki yang langsung disambut gelengan singkat.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak lapar, hanya saja..."

"Heh, hanya saja apa?"

"Aku..."

"Ingin melihat kau berkeringat seperti itu."

"Ck, kau ini aneh sekali, Ibuki. Sudahkan, aku kembali duluan saja. Cepat kembali ya! Jangan pulang malam-malam." Shindou segera berbegas meninggalkan Ibuki yang masih terduduk. Ibuki tak menjawab, hanya menatap kepergian Shindou dengan tatapan—orang yang lapar—.

"...aku ingin melihatmu berkeringat seperti itu... di ranjangku—"

"—Shindou."

Seringai mulai tampak di wajah _goalkeeper Shinsei Inazuma Japan _itu.

"Eh, aku ini kenapa sih...?" Ibuki langsung tersadar kemudian. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dan langsung berdiri, bermaksud untuk menyusul Shindou.

"Mungkin benar kata Minaho. Aku sedang puber."

**xXx**

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, semua anggotab SIJ kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Saat itu, Aoi sedang mencuci piring dibantu oleh Shindou, entah sejak kapan Ibuki juga ikut membantu.

"Aoi, besok pakai rok yang lebih pendek lagi, dong." Kembali, kalimat nista barusan dilontarkan oleh Ibuki, sontak, pipi Aoi memerah.

"Ibuki! Jangan bicara tidak sopan pada anak perempuan. Itu tidak baik." Shindou segera memberikan tatapan mautnya, Ibuki tentu saja tidak terpengaruh hal barusan.

"Err... Ibuki-_kun_. Kenapa daritadi pagi kau sangat aneh. Bahkan memujiku cantik itu adalah hal yang aneh untukmu." Aoi segera membuka mulutnya, Ibuki menatapnya datar.

"Kata Minaho, aku sedang mengalami masa puber."

"O-oh, begitu ya, ahahaha." Aoi hanya tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Ibuki barusan, agak _sweatdrop_ tentu saja. Ia segera mengeringkan tangannya dan berpamitan duluan, Shindou maupun Ibuki hanya mengangguk.

Shindou segera melanjutkan cuci piringnya, dan Ibuki kembali menatap Shindou dalam.

"Ibuki, kau kenapa sih?" Shindou yang agak risih ditatap seperti itu segera bertanya dengan nada jengkel, tidak suka.

Ibuki hanya menatap Shindou dengan tatapan tak biasa. Seperti tatapan orang lapar.

"Masih lapar? Makan lagi sana. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman—"

"Bukan begitu, Shindou. Hanya saja... kau terlihat begitu... menggoda." Perkataan Ibuki barusan sontak saja membuat Shindou naik darah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Shindou segera mengeringkan tangannya, dan menempelkan tangannya di pipi Ibuki.

"Dingin."

PLAK!

Dan usapan lembut itu berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan telak di pipi kanannya. Ibuki langsung menatap Shindou yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan maut.

"Kau... baru saja kita berbaikan bukan? Kau mau memulai perang lagi denganku, HAH?" Shindou tampak mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap memukul Ibuki.

"S-Shindou. Tidak. Tidak!" Ibuki langsung menatapnya tak karuan, lalu mundur dua langkah.

"Ada apa, heh? Kau takut padaku?" kali ini Shindou bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Ibuki menghela nafas singkat.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya seharian ini aku sangat aneh, ya. Aku mau tidur saja, sampai besok." Ibuki langsung menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Shindou yang masih terpaku bingung, namun buru-buru melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Dasar aneh."

**xXx**

Ibuki menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya, ia memang sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Berguling ke kanan ke kiri, dan tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya mulai menyusup ke balik selimutnya, ke dalam celana, memainkan bagian terpenting dalam tubuhnya yang menegak, Ibuki belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah, dia mimpi basah?

* * *

_Siang itu Ibuki dan yang lainnya baru saja selesai berlatih, yang lain sudah kembali, menyisakan ia dan Shindou berdua._

_Shindou yang sedang menyeka dahinya dengan punggung tangannya begitu terlihat menggoda di mata Ibuki, pikirannya kacau siang ini._

"_Shindou—"_

"_Setelah selesai makan malam nanti, jangan kunci dulu kamarmu, aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, tentang strategi untuk pertandingan berikutnya." Shindou berkata pada Ibuki, yang langsung diberikan sebuah respon berupa anggukan singkat dari sang Goalkeeper._

_Malam hari pun tiba, setelah makan malam, sesuai janjinya Shindou langsung menemui Ibuki ke kamarnya._

"_Oy, Ibuki... kau belum tidur kan?"_

"_Iya. Masuk saja, Shindou. Dan kunci pintunya bila perlu."_

"_Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, jadi pintunya akan aku kunci!"_

_CREK._

_Shindou benar-benar mengunci pintu kamar Ibuki, dan segera duduk di bangku belajar Goalkeeper tersebut, dan mulai menjelaskan strateginya._

_Setengah jam berlalu, dan Shindou hampir selesai menjelaskan strateginya secara berulang-ulang agar Ibuki paham. Keadaan kamarnya yang entah kenapa sangat panas membuatnya membuka jersey yang ia kenakan dan juga kaos atasannya._

"_Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shindou sambil menyerngitkan alisnya heran, melihat Ibuki melakukan hal itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kepanasan." Ibuki langsung duduk dengan pose layaknya orang kepanasan, membuat Shindou memperhatikannya._

"_Kenapa, Shindou? Kau iri padaku karena badanku lebih baik darimu?" merasa diperhatikan, Ibuki langsung bertanya pada Shindou, penuh selidik._

"_Mana mungkin!" Shindou hanya menjawabnya dengan ketus. Sementara Ibuki langsung menyeringai._

"_Apa benar... kalau begitu buktikanlah kalau badanmu lebih bagus dariku~" Ibuki tersenyum jahil, membuat Shindou menatapnya jengkel._

"_Ck, menyebalkan sekali. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Shindou langsung mengikuti Ibuki, membuka baju atasannya. Setelah terbuka, Shindou memandang Ibuki dengan tatapan jengkel._

"_Sudah lihat kan? Badanku memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi setidaknya itu normal untuk orang setinggi aku." Shindou kembali duduk pada posisinya semula. Namun tak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba saja Ibuki bangkit berdiri dan menariknya sampai terbaring di ranjang._

"_Ibuki, kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Shindou menatap geram Ibuki karena merasa dipermainkan, sementara Ibuki malah menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu._

"_I-Ibuki..." Shindou agaknya ngeri dengan tingkah temannya itu, namun Ibuki segera tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_S-Shindou... tubuhmu sangat indah." Dan membisikkan kalimat barusan tepat di telinganya dengan nafas yang memburu, membuat wajah Shindou panas._

"_Ibuki—hmmp..." ucapan Shindou terhenti karena Ibuki menciumnya tiba-tiba, membuatnya tak bisa berucap. Lidah Ibuki berusaha untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, namun Shindou menolaknya._

_Ibuki segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap datar Shindou._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_K-kau mau apa?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" mata Shindou mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh damn dia menangis, batin Ibuki. Baru kali ini Ibuki melihat Shindou menangis. Mungkin saat pertandingan pertama, Ibuki sempat melihatnya namun samar karena ia berada di gawang saat itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Shindou. Percayalah padaku." Ibuki berusaha menenangkan Shindou, lalu menghapus air matanya. Shindou menatap Ibuki dengan lemah, mencoba berkata namun sangat terasa cekat tenggorokannya untuk bersuara._

"_T-tapi... kau sangat... kasar."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pelan-pelan."_

_Ibuki kembali mencium Shindou, kali ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Ia tak langsung memaksakan lidahnya masuk, menunggu Shindou mengizinkannya._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, Shindou mulai terbiasa, ketika Ibuki melumat bibirnya pelan, ia membalas ciuman itu, masih amatir. Jujur saja, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, Ibuki juga sama. Ibuki masih terlihat amatir dalam hal ini, Shindou tahu itu._

_Shindou balas melumat bibir Ibuki yang menempel pada bibirnya, lalu mulai berani membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Ibuki menerobos masuk, menjelajahi setiap inci mulutnya dengan cekatan, membuat lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Shindou, memeras salivanya habis. Shindou juga tak mau kalah, ia balas melumat lidah Ibuki yang semakin lama memainkan lidahnya semakin ganas. Tangan kanan Shindou bergerak sendiri menuju puncak kepala Ibuki untuk mendorong kepalanya agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan kirinya merangkul punggung Ibuki._

_Hampir tiga menit mereka berciuman, karena Ibuki mulai menyadari ciuman Shindou yang melemah, akhirnya ia mengerti dan melepaskan bibirnya dari Shindou, membuat benang saliva dari keduanya._

_Shindou lebih terengah-engah dari Ibuki, nafasnya memburu dan ia terus mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena tidak bernafas hampir tiga menit lebih. Ibuki menunggu sampai Shindou kembali stabil, akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa saat ia kembali mendekat pada Shindou, dan mulai menciumi lehernya._

"_I-Ibuki—" Shindou sontak kaget dan sedikit memebelalakkan matanya. Ibuki menggigit kecil lehernya, membuatnya bergeliat tak nyaman._

"_Hm?" Ibuki hanya membalasnya pelan._

"_J-jangan keras-keras... s-sakit—" Shindou berkata lirih, hampir saja ia kembali menangis. Akhirnya Ibuki menyerah dan mengangguk._

"_Tubuhmu sensitif terhadap ransangan, Shindou. Aku akan pelan-pelan."_

_Ibuki kembali menyerang leher Shindou, kali ini ia hanya menjilatnya, lalu kemudian mengecupnya singkat, dan menggigitnya pelan. Perbuatan itu ia lakukan secara berulang dan bertahap. Shindou berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, sampai Ibuki memainkan puting kanannya._

"_A-ah—"_

_Ibuki mencubit puting kanan Shindou dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan putingnya yang satu lagi._

"_I-Ibuki—ah.. aahh... ce-cepat." Pada akhirnya Shindou menyerah dan membiarkan desahannya keluar. Ibuki tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, justru malah membuatnya senang._

_Dia semakin mempercepat permainannya pada puting kanan Shindou. Tangan kirinya bergerak turun menuju perut Shindou, dan mulutnya mulai menjilat puting kiri Shindou._

"_A-aah... I-Ibuki... I-bu-ki..." Shindou tidak kuat dengan permainan Ibuki, ini pengalaman pertama untuk keduanya. Ibuki terus melanjutkan permainannya, sampai tangan kirinya mulai membuka celana Shindou. Shindou hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Ibuki melakukan pekerjaannya. Ibuki menurunkan seluruh celana Shindou, membuat pemuda itu telanjang bulat di depannya._

"_Indah." Komentarnya singkat, membuat Shindou memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Ahaha... aku lanjutkan ya, Shindou." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shindou, Ibuki langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangan kirinya memainkan milik Shindou dengan lembut, sangat berbeda dari perlakuannya selama ini. Mulutnya bergantian mengecup dan menjilati dada dan perut Shindou. Sementara tangan kanannya terus memijit puting Shindou._

"_I-Ibuki... aku tidak kuat... kalau kau... melakukan... semuanya... a-aah... oh, ce-cepat..." Shindou kembali diam karena justru dia malah semakin kalah. Ibuki menyudahi aksinya dan kembali ke bagian bawah tubuh Shindou. Dia mulai mengulum milik Shindou dengan lembut, memainkannya di dalam mulutnya yang hangat, dan sesekali menghisapnya._

"_A-ah... aah... Ibuki... aah... akh—"_

_Shindou memejamkan matanya karena Ibuki mengulum miliknya lembut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rambut Ibuki pelan, membuat pemuda itu mengulum miliknya lebih dalam._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, masih dalam posisi seperti itu, Shindou menyadari dirinya akan klimaks. Akhirnya dia meminta Ibuki untuk menjauhkan mulutnya._

"_Ibuki... jauhkan mulutmu... aku... sudah ingin... a-aah... aaaaah—" terlambat, cairan Shindou langsung memenuhi mulut Ibuki. Namun Ibuki langsung meneguknya habis._

_Setelah itu, Ibuki membenarkan posisinya dan menindih Shindou. Ia segera membuka celananya dan kembali mencium Shindou dengan lembut._

"_Hm—Ibuki..."_

_Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Ibuki mengarahkan miliknya pada Shindou, mengerti maksudnya, Shindou akhirnya segera mengulumnya._

"_Hm—terlalu besar... aku tidak kuat... Ibuki..." _

"_Coba dulu."_

_Ibuki kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Shindou. Mungkin karena badannya yang tinggi dan cukup berotot, membuat miliknya lebih besar dari Shindou, membuat Shindou kesusahan mengulumnya karena mulutnya yang kecil._

"_Hmmp—" Shindou merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk mengulum milik Ibuki, namun lama-lama, akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa._

"_Oh... teruskan... Shindou." Ibuki sedikit mendesah menikmati permainan Shindou. Semakin lama, ia semakin memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam, membuat Shindou kembali kesulitan._

"_Ngnhh—"_

_Setelah agak lama, Ibuki menyadari miliknya sudah semakin tegak. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Shindou, dan kembali mencium Shindou dengan penuh gairah._

"_Nghh—Ibuki..." Shindou melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ibuki, sementara kedua tangan Ibuki mengelus-elus punggung Shindou. Dia tiba-tiba saja memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Shindou, membuatnya terkejut._

"_Kyaah—Ibuki, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Shindou sambil menahan sedikit rasa perih, Ibuki malah mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya._

_Kembali, ia memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya sekaligus, membuat Shindou terperanjat._

"_H-HEY! Pelan-pelan bodoh—shh s-sakit." Shindou kembali meringis karena ketiga jari Ibuki yang bergerak tak leluasa di lubangnya yang sempit. Ibuki hanya tersenyum seolah mengerti, setelah Shindou terbiasa, ia mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya kembali._

"_I-Ibuki, s-sakit shh—kyaa AH!" Dapat. Batin Ibuki singkat. Ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Shindou, ia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya semakin cepat seiring dengan Shindou yang mulai kembali mendesah._

"_Ah—aah... faster... Ibuki—" Ibuki kembali membungkam Shindou dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan, membuat Shindou semakin liar._

_Ibuki segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Shindou dan mempersiapkan miliknya di depan lubang Shindou. Ia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya pada lubang Shindou, sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya dengan perlahan._

"_U-uh—" sebelah mata Shindou tertutup, menahan rasa sakit yang kuat, Ibuki tahu itu. Dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, ia memasukkan miliknya dengan lebih lembut._

"_!"_

_Dengan satu hentakan terakhir, akhirnya keseluruhan miliknya telah berada di dalam lubang Shindou. Shindou berusaha menulut mulutnya agar tidak berteriak._

_Mencoba menunggu sampai Shindou tenang, Ibuki sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan. Miliknya seolah dicengkram kuat oleh lubang Shindou yang sempit, membuatnya menjadi sudah tak sabar untuk bergerak._

"_Ibuki..." _

"_Hm?" mendengar Shindou berkata, Ibuki mencoba menjawabnya walau hanya 'Hm'._

"_Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Shindou berkata demikian. Ibuki membuka kedua matanya, dan akhirnya menatap Shindou dengan yakin. Setelah benar-benar yakin, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergerak perlahan._

"_Akh—haa, u-uh." Shindou kembali mendesah antara nikmat dan sakit. Ia berusaha menikmatinya walau memang merasakan sakit yang sangat menjadi._

_Ibuki perlahan bergerak makin cepat sampai menyentuh titik kenikmatan Shindou. Shindou terus mendesah karena Ibuki menghantam titik itu dengan keras._

"_A-aah... Ibuki... l-lebih cepat... a-akh—"_

"_Shh S-Shindou..."_

_Ibuki segera membalik posisi hingga Shindou duduk di pangkuannya. Shindou yang sudah mengerti akhirnya menempelkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Ibuki dan mulai bergerak naik turun._

"_Ah.. ah... a-aku t-tidak tahu... k-kenapa b-bisa begini... Ibuki... t-tolong katakan... k-kenapa k-k-kau... melakukan... i-ini padaku?" Shindou bertanya diantara desahannya. Ibuki hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab._

"_Hm... kenapa ya, aku juga tidak tahu persis, sih. Tapi... aku menyukaimu... Shindou." Senyum tulus terpampang di wajah Ibuki, membuat Shindou bingung. Namun detik berikutnya, sang 'Uke on Top' dadakan(?) tersebut langsung ikut tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Ibuki._

"_Aku juga menyukaimu."_

_Gerakan Shindou melambat, tergantikan oleh Ibuki yang menaik turunkan pinggulnya cepat. _

"_Ibuki... a-aku mau kelua—aaaah." Shindou mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengenai perutnya dan juga perut Ibuki._

"_S-Shindou—akh." Sementara Ibuki mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Shindou, membuat Shindou merasakan hangat sejenak. Ibuki menghentakkan miliknya lebih dalam agar cairannya menyebar luas dalam lubang Shindou._

_Mereka masih terengah-engah di posisi yang sama setelh keduanya telah mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Ibuki kembali mencium Shindou tanpa melepaskan miliknya._

_Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, barulah Ibuki melepaskan miliknya dari lubang Shindou dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Shindou dengan lembut, sambil menatap Shindou dengan tenang._

"_A-ah... kau terlihat sangat menggoda dengan wajah seperti itu, Shindou."_

_Dikatai begitu, wajah Shindou sontak memerah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan jutek._

"_Urusai_!"

**xXx**

* * *

"Ibuki-_kun_." Aoi memanggil Ibuki yang sedang beristirahat lalu menyodorkan botol minuman pada Ibuki, dengan tenang Ibuki menerimanya.

"Um... maaf, soal yang semalam. Aku tidak bisa memakai rok yang lebih pendek seperti yang kau bilang, itu memalukan, Ibuki-_kun_." Perkataan Aoi sontak membuat Ibuki menyemburkan sebagian minumannya dari mulut. Untung saja di depannya tidak ada siapapun.

"HA? Kapan aku pernah menyuruhmu begitu?" Ibuki memandang syok ke arah Aoi sambil bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Lho, bukannya dari kemarin kau terus menggoda anak perempuan? Kau mengataiku cantik, mengatai Mizukawa-_san_ anggun, bahkan mengatai Sakura seksi."

CRING... STRAK!

Hati Ibuki bagaikan disambar ribuan pedang karena pernyataan Aoi barusan. Ia sama sekali... tidak ingat soal yang kemarin.

"M-maafkan aku soal yang kemarin ya. Mungkin aku sedang ngaco kemarin!" Ibuki melenggang pergi meninggalkan Aoi yang nampak kebingungan, namun tidak lama karena Tenma segera memanggil gadis itu.

Ibuki bergerak mendekati Tsurugi yang sedang istirahat sambil duduk di kursi.

"Hey, Tsurugi." Panggil Ibuki pelan, Tsurugi menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah mengalami... um... mimpi basah?" jujur, Ibuki canggung mengatakannya.

Namun Tsurugi tetap berwajah datar.

"Setiap bulan." Jawabnya singkat. Ibuki kembali terkejut.

"AP—SETIAP BULAN?! Maksudmu?" Ibuki masih tak mengerti.

Tsurugi tampak menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau belum mengerti ya, Ibuki. Seorang lelaki yang sudah pernah mengalami itu, maka akan mengalaminya juga setiap bulan. Sebulan sekali lah intinya."

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Kapan pertama kali kau mengalaminya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu normal untuk seorang pria. Lagipula kita kan sedang masa puber, itu wajar. Pertama kali sejak awal semester 2 di kelas 1. Aku agak terkejut waktu itu, tapi sekarang sudah terbiasa."

Ibuki tetap memandangi Tsurugi dengan serius.

"Apa... kau merasa enak mengalaminya, Tsurugi?"

"Biasa saja, sih. Tapi lumayan juga menurutku, cukup menghilangkan stres lah. Apalagi, aku jarang bermimpi itu dengan orang yang berbeda."

Kali ini Ibuki semakin mendekat ke arah Tsurugi.

"Hey Tsurugi, dengan siapa saja kau pernah mengalaminya? Apa dia cantik?" Ibuki semakin antusias dan mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Awalnya sih... dengan... Aoi. Lalu bulan berikutnya, aku terkejut karena merasa pernah mengalami kejadian itu sekali lagi dalam mimpiku, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda... sebanyak 4 bulan lah. Lalu bulan ini... aku malah mengalami dengan—ah, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas! Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kali ini Tsurugi malah balik bertanya. Mampus aku! Bagaimana kalau Tsurugi tahu aku mengalami hal ini dengan sesama laki-laki, batin Ibuki singkat.

"E-eh... tidak cantik sih—TAPI DIA INDAH KOK, TENANG SAJA. AKU MENIKMATINYA!"

Entah Ibuki yang mengatakannya terlalu keras atau apa, tapi sekarang semua anggota SIJ menoleh ke arahnya dan Tsurugi, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Eh... apa?" tanya Tsurugi datar.

"K-kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Nozaki bertanya dengan tenang.

Ibuki berkeringat dingin, namun Tsurugi masih berwajah datar.

"Urusan laki-laki." Tsurugi menjawabnya tak kalah datar dari sebelumnya.

"EH?" yang lain hanya saling berpandangan.

"Eh, kapten... Shindou kenapa?" Ibuki tampak heran karena jalan Shindou agak tertatih-tatih.

"Semalam selesai cuci piring, Shindou-_san_ terpeleset di kamar mandi, jadi pinggangnya agak sakit." Tenma menjelaskan dengan polosnya, tanpa menyadari seringai licik di wajah Ibuki. Setelah Tenma melesat pergi secepat angin, Ibuki langsung mendekati Shindou.

"Wah, turut berduka cita ya atas jatuhnya kau dari kamar mandi~" Ibuki menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Cih, memangnya aku sudah mau mati apa. Sakit sekali tahu, kau tidak merasakannya sih." Shindou menatap jengkel Ibuki, sementara Ibuki terus mendekati Shindou.

"Apa?"

Shindou kaget, kaget tentu saja. Melihat Ibuki yang mulai membungkuk sedikit dan wajahnya mulai mendekat pada wajahnya. Shindou mulai merasa wajahnya panas, sampai...

Ibuki mendekati telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Semalam... kau sangat menggoda lho, Shindou. Aku puas sekali. Ah~ aku jadi ketagihan." Ibuki mengucapkannya dengan nada jahil, lalu menatap wajah Shindou. Tak bertahan lama karena Shindou langsung menjambak kasar rambut Ibuki dan segera melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti semalam. Menampar pipi Ibuki. Kali ini yang kiri.

PLAK!

Detik berikutnya, dia berteriak dengan wajah yang sudah tak karuan.

"DASAR KIPER AMATIRAN MESUM!"

Sontak, yang lain pun curi-curi pandang untuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa ya, Manabe-_kun_?" Minaho bertanya pada Manabe. Sementara Manabe hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu.

"Tidak tahu~ mungkin masa puber." Manabe hanya menjawab demikian lalu pergi.

Minaho memperhatikan mereka lebih seksama, lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Perasaan manusia itu... memang sangat menarik ya!"

Anak detektif itu malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis penuh arti yang hanya dia saja yang tahu apa maksudnya.

**Tamat**

* * *

**Yey~ tamat dengan gaje xD. Maaf ya, baru balik lagi udah bawa fict super nista dengan pair MuneTaku. Ah, aku jatuh cinta sih sama pair ini, walaupun emang TakuRan lebih terkesan 'romantis' kalo di-pairingin XD. Kalo MuneTaku kan mainnya gontok-gontokkan(?). sebenarnya, fict ini asli hasil pembicaraanku sama temen-temen. Singkatnya begini lah;**

**Z (cowok): Giliran ngebahas soal ginian aja, anak-anak pada semangat!**

**C (cewek): Yeh, cowok-cowok tuh semangat. Gue sih ogah jadi korban mereka dalam mimpi.**

**Karen: Ahaha, lagian kenapa BAB lain males, BAB ini pada semangat ya?**

**F (cowok): Eh, mimpi basah itu apa sih?**

**Z + C + Karen: EH? KAMU GAK TAU?**

**F (cowok): Enggak *garuk2***

**Z (cowok): Padahal udah SMA~ tapi hari ini kamu aneh lho F, godain terus Karen sama M (cewek)**

**F: Gak tau tuh~**

**Lalu keesokan harinya.**

**F: Eh Z, mimpi basah itu... kayak malam pertama di hari pernikahan bukan sih? *berkata dengan nada polos***

**Z: IYA! Udah ngalamin?**

**F: Semalam... iya.**

**Z: Sama siapa? Sama cewek di kelas kita kah?**

**C: Bukan gue kan?**

**F: Bukan! Aku malah ngalaminnya sama B (cowok)**

**C + Z: APA?! *kaget***

**Karen: *senyum jahil ala fujoshi***

**Wkwk, begitu deh **** Yosh, maaf atas segala ke OOC-an dan kegajean dalam fict ini. Karen harap masih ada yang mau review maupun hanya sekedar baca~**

**Karen TheBurneyGirl.**


End file.
